Small Bump
by MiissRed
Summary: Tu es juste une petite bosse qui tape sur ma main quand je poses celle-ci sur son ventre. Tu es juste ce bébé sur cette échographie que je tiens entre mes mains. Dans quatre mois je pourrai te tenir dans mes bras, je pourrai te voir ouvrir tes paupières et regarder le monde autour de toi. Dans quatre mois... (OS inspiré de la chanson de Ed Sheeran "Small Bump")


_**Small Bump.**_

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient froids et blancs. Il ne se passait pas grand chose dans ces couloirs. Les infirmiers passaient de temps à autre, un médecin arrivait en urgence, une personne pleurait et criait. Une autre parlait comme si de rien n'était.

J'étais assis sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Je regardais dans le vide, les bras croisés. Je pensais à tellement de choses en même temps, mon esprit était totalement embrouillé et je ne savais que faire pour chasser ces pensées. J'avais mal à la tête et ce blanc autour de moi ne faisait qu'accroître le mal qui s'était emparé de moi.

Les secondes me paraissaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. Malgré l'heure tardive, je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir. Je voulais savoir comment allait Natasha mais aussi mon enfant.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis l'attaque de New-York mais l'annonce de sa maternité avait été l'une des plus belles. J'avais été le plus heureux des hommes et je voyais déjà le visage si doux de ce futur enfant.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était et au fond, Natasha comme moi ne voulions pas savoir. Nos vies avaient toujours été des genres de surprises, on ne savait jamais à quoi nous attendre et on avait décidé que cette fois aussi nous aurions une surprise.

Je voyais chaque mois son ventre s'arrondir. J'aimais poser ma main sur son ventre et sentir le bébé bouger. Ce n'était qu'une petite bosse mais dans 4 mois, il verrait le jour. Il sourirait au monde. Il aurait peut-être mes yeux mais il aurait les cheveux de Natasha.

Je le voyais déjà poser son regard sur le monde qui l'entourait, curieux d'en découvrir un peu plus. Je le voyais déjà me regarder et entourer mon pouce de ses doigts fins et miniatures. Il serait tellement fragile mais je pouvais déjà promettre de tout faire pour le protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ferait de grandes choses, il pourrait avoir une enfance bien mieux que celles que Natasha et moi avions eu. On avait tous les deux quelque chose à prouver, on pouvait devenir de bons parents malgré tout ce que les gens nous avaient fait quand nous n'étions que des enfants.

Natasha avait décidé de quitter le SHIELD, cela avait provoqué de fortes disputes avec Fury mais nous étions tombés d'accord. Elle devait élever le bébé avant tout et je la remplacerai sur certaines missions. J'étais là depuis bien trop longtemps, j'avais vécu presque toute ma vie là-bas, avec Coulson également. Je ne pouvais pas les quitter comme ça, malgré ma forte envie de le faire pour avoir quelque chose de plus stable et qui me permettrait de savoir que ma famille n'était pas potentiellement en danger à chaque fois que je partais en mission. J'aurais tellement voulu mais c'était le seul moyen pour que Natasha puisse être au côté de notre bébé.

Il était notre futur, je voulais qu'il ait un bel avenir. Un avenir qui lui ouvrirait les bras, qui lui permettrait d'être bien et heureux. C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui souhaiter non ?

Mais pour le moment, il n'était qu'une petite bosse. Et dans quatre mois, il verrait le monde. Il verrait l'immensité de ce monde où il pourrait voyager. Je pourrais le lui montrer, l'emmener, lui et sa mère dans n'importe quel pays. Lui montrer la beauté des pays inconnus.

Mais avant cela, je pourrai le prendre dans mes bras. Je devrai être doux comme je ne l'ai jamais été parce qu'il serait tellement fragile. Je pourrai lui raconter ce qu'il y a dehors, je pourrai lui raconter des histoires mais je m'efforcerai de toujours lui dire la vérité parce que les gens lui mentiront déjà assez pour que ses parents le fassent également.

Je pourrai le présenter à tous les autres Avengers, quand on leur a annoncé la nouvelle, ils étaient déjà si heureux.

« -Un nouveau membre dans le groupe. » avait simplement dit Tony mais au fond de moi, je n'avais pas du tout été bien avec cette phrase. Je ne voulais pas qu'il suive mes pas ou même les pas de n'importe qui dans le groupe parce qu'il mettrait bien trop sa vie en danger et je ne pourrai pas regarder son avenir être risqué comme cela.

Mais à part cela, je n'avais plus pensé à autre chose de négatif. Il ne fallait pas, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je devenais paranoïaque.

J'aurais voulu que Phil soit là pour apprendre cette nouvelle. J'aurais voulu qu'il me sourit si sereinement comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise qu'il était heureux pour nous, que c'était une nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à nous. Il se serait peut-être battu pour que nous quittions le SHIELD, Natasha et moi. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus du tout maintenant.

J'entends un bruit à côté de moi et je lève le regard. C'est le médecin qui suit la grossesse de Natasha...

X

Je regarde l'échographie de toi. Tu es si petit comme ça, j'ai parfois, encore l'impression de rêver. Tu es un être si fragile et je devrai te protéger durant tout ce temps. Tu n'es qu'une petite bosse et tu tapes contre le ventre de ta mère quand je pose ma main sur celui-ci.

Tu es si petit et pourtant tellement fort. Je te vois déjà ouvrir les yeux vers moi, je vois déjà ton sourire s'agrandir en voyant ce monde si magique.

Tu verras, je t'apprendrai tellement de choses. Je sais que je serai fier de toi quoi que tu fasses.

Tu auras une belle vie. Tu feras les choix que tu veux car c'est comme ça que ce doit d'être une vie.

Je te regarderai grandir, faire tes premiers pas, dire tes premiers mots.

Tu es si fragile et j'ai tellement peur de te blesser.

Cela peut paraître stupide, je sais mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors j'essayerai de te prendre dans mes bras le plus doucement possible.

Et je te raconterai un tas d'histoires pour t'endormir le soir parce que je veux te voir dormir paisiblement. Les paupières fermées et serein de pouvoir dormir dans un endroit où tu ne crains rien, où tu es en sécurité.

Je veux voir tes cheveux fins pousser de jour en jour et devenir aussi roux que ceux de ta mère. Je veux pouvoir sentir tes petits doigts s'enrouler autour de mon pouce et t'entendre rire comme jamais. Je veux pouvoir te voir grandir et devenir aussi forte que ta mère, devenir une femme accomplie et libre de ses choix. Tu seras la plus belle des femmes de ce monde.

Je veux pouvoir te voir marcher et rejoindre l'école, totalement insouciante. Je veux pouvoir t'aider à faire tes devoirs, t'aider à comprendre ce à quoi tu ne vois pas de solution.

Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer quand tu as peur, te faire rire quand je ne vois que de la tristesse dans tes yeux, te faire sourire quand tu ne vois plus que la colère.

Je veux pouvoir entendre ta voix m'appeler ''papa'' parce que c'est là le plus beau cadeau au monde.

Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es que ce petit être sur cette échographie que je ne peux plus lâcher. J'ai presque l'impression que tu fais signe de la main mais ce n'est certainement pas ça. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu pourrais nous avoir entendu, senti... J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à la possibilité que tu as quand même senti tout l'amour qu'on te portait.

Je mets l'échographie dans ma poche et je m'approche de Natasha que je prends doucement dans mes bras.

Non, je ne te verrai jamais découvrir le monde, je ne verrai jamais tes paupières s'ouvrir sur un nouveau jour qui ne fait que te sourire. Je ne verrai jamais tes cheveux grandir, tes premiers pas, tes sourires. Je ne t'entendrai jamais rire ou même me dire ''papa''. Je ne te lirai jamais d'histoire pour que tu fermes les yeux doucement.

Je ne t'aiderai jamais à faire tes devoirs ou à te réconforter quand tu es triste.

Il va toujours me manquer quelque chose dans mon coeur, il va toujours rester un vide que toi seule pouvait réellement combler.

Tu n'étais qu'une bosse qui aurait dû découvrir le monde dans quatre mois.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de toi là-haut, mais nous ne serons jamais pourquoi...


End file.
